The present invention relates to a station for detecting and locating through laser beams an object or a substance likely to diffuse back at least one part of the incident laser ray and to a system for sensing a substance such as smoke in particular of a fire such as a forest fire.
Stations of such a kind are already known which comprise a laser source emitting recurrent pulses, an optical emitter device and a retrodiffused rays optical receiving device as well as a device for determining the location of the object or the substance forming the origin of retrodiffused rays. These known stations suffer from the drawback that they exhibit a complex structure in particular in view of their optical emitter and receiver devices.